


I am Fine

by Eliana_Keiko



Category: Dropster's Discord Server
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flower Language, Multi, One-Shot, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_Keiko/pseuds/Eliana_Keiko
Summary: Hyacinth is mostly known as a symbol of grief and sadness,but It is also known as a symbol of hope and purity.Like a Hyacinth,a cinnamon hair child was once the symbol of hope now turned grief.
Relationships: Demon Child/Sani, Demon Child/Shiro





	I am Fine

Sounds of horses echoed throughout the woods as they surrounded a small-hooded figure near the edge of a tall cliff,their backs against them.

“Child,we have you surrounded”,a purpled-haired woman said.”So please stop fighting and pushing us away!”.She pleaded.Oh,how she missed the days when she and the figure called each other siblings,the days when the figure was still happy,the figure who was a phantom of the figure in front of her.”Please let us help you in what you're going through”.

The small figure’s lips quivered a little and said simply,”I am fine”,voice soft it almost drowned in the harsh winds.

The figure exhales a breath they didn't know they were holding,”Would you care for a poem first?”.the figure asked,as they fiddled with a blue Hyacinth.

The people turned towards the direction of the purple-haired woman looking for confirmation,the woman contemplated for an answer before she agreed,”Alright”.

The figure coughed a little and lifter their hood to reveal cinnamon hair that barely reached their shoulders,

_ “I am Fine”,a phrase I often say”. _

The figure relaxed their stiff shoulders a little as they settled down in an indian sitting position,

_ ‘A phrase I say even when hurt by my own brethren,’ _

Quick draws for breath echoed at the group,

_ ‘Those three words are true,’ _

The figure’s index finger swirled around the blue hyacinth,

_ ‘But you don’t have a clue’, _

The figure smiled soft and sad,

_ ‘I say it because I had worse’, _

Memories of the village erupting in flames flashed throughout their minds,

_ ‘Been in various situations without remorse’, _

The figure clench their fists together,unknowingly crushing the poor hyacinth in their hands,

_ ‘I have been abused,betrayed and manipulated’ _

The purpled-haired woman’s eyes widened,

_ ‘I have seen people I am close to get decapitated’ _

The cinnamon-haired figure relaxed their fists,to reveal a curled up hyacinth,

_ ‘I have hardened in the pain of those years’, _

The figure snapped their fingers softly as Artic-coloured glows surrounded the hyacinth,

_ ‘Causing me to mature faster than my peers’, _

The glows dispersed as the crumpled hyacinth returned to a better state,

_ ‘So “I am Fine” for I have seen,felt and experienced worse’, _

The sudden display of magic evoked looks of realizations in the group,

_ ‘And my true self is damaged beyond the most extreme curse’, _

A pink haired girl with a cow hoodie,looked at the figure by the cliff with misty eyes,

_ ‘So “I am Fine” with the pain’ _

The pink haired girl raised her hand towards the figure,

_ ‘For all my previous pleas were in vain’, _

The pink haired girl hopped out of her horse and stood beside it,

_ “I am Fine” but I’m still human’, _

The figure by the edge of the cliff started to stand up,

_ ‘A being who makes mistakes and does them often’, _

The figure patted the dust of their clothing,

_ ‘Someone who gets hurts and feels’, _

The pink haired girl and the purple haired woman start to steadily approach the figure,

_ ‘All masked by terrifying stares that chills, _

The figure noticed the sound of the two figures approaching them and steadily begun to back up,

_ ‘So no matter what you say’, _

The figure snarled at them and threw the hyacinth towards the ground,

_ “I am FINE!”,So stay away’, _

The figure noticed they were near the edge of the cliff and smiled again,as the group started to head towards the figure,

_ ‘I am already beyond help…’, _

The purpled haired woman and the pink haired girl tried to grab the figure but the figure had jumped at the edge of the cliff,

_ ‘And have hidden my true self’, _

The last line was said as the figure fell down the cliff and disappeared at the deep forest below.

The figure duo stood their at the edge of the cliff crying,before a long pink-haired man approached them,patted their shoulders and offered the hyacinth the cinnamon-haired figure threw.

The figure duo smiled and accepted the flower and looked at it sadly,

_ ‘Hyacinth a symbol of peace,a symbol of the person the figure was once before,a flower with the shade of the person’s lovely eyes’. _

Oh how they regret the person from then turn to the person now.The eyes that lit up with joy and excitement were no longer shown and always closed,the long cinnamon hair always in a braid now shoulder-length,the smile that reminded them of all the good things in life now never seen,the Child who was once a symbol of peace was now a symbol of Chaos.

  
_ “ _ _ Debajo de todas esas emociones hay un ser humano que alguna vez sintió y amó.” _

**Author's Note:**

> “Debajo de todas esas emociones hay un ser humano que alguna vez sintió y amó.” Is the Spanish of ,"Underneath all that emotions is a human who once felt and loved."
> 
> I chose Spanish because in Discord Child speaks Spanish if not English.


End file.
